Right Place, Right Time
by happyfan3928
Summary: Marcus Alvarez was meeting at a club to finalize a new business venture. Afterwards the celebration leads to some smutty fun. Another day in the life of a legend.
1. Chapter 1

**AU: I don't owe any SOA characters, just my OC. I am currently stuck for the moment with my story and had an idea for a short story about Marcus. Hope you enjoy!**

Dancing at her high table with a few of her girlfriends Veronica couldn't have felt anymore exceptional. Today she found out she got a promotion at her marketing firm which would give her an office, secretary and most importantly more freedom to make more extensive decisions at the firm. As soon as she had informed one of her friends Clare she was adamant that they needed to go out and celebrate. Moving up at Veronica's company wasn't a simple task by any means.

Waving the waitress over to order another round of margaritas, Veronica was observing the rest of the club. There were a few tables near her of drunken slutty, 'I just turned 21' which had her scrunching her nose in disgust. Unfortunately for her, that was the facial expression she had when she moved her gaze and locked eyes with a handsome Mexican man with a leather vest on. He appeared to be amused by her look which she blushed and saw him head upstairs to enjoy the VIP section.

Closing out this deal to use the location as a gun trade was something Marcus hoped they could finish quickly. One of his brothers had just 'made the mistake' as Marcus put it of proposing to their girlfriend. He saw no purpose to leave the life of luxury of women begging him to have a chance to sleep with him or the very least give him a blowjob. Most of the time he was taking two if not three women back to entertain him. The thrill to be the most wanted man also in his club since he was the president was exhilarating.

The potential sellers were already waiting as Marcus sat across from the boss the of crew and his members flocked around him. He got a good vibe from this man that he was a person of his word and there shouldn't be any hiccups once they finalized the deal.

"Going over everything we have agree upon, I just wanted to make sure nothing on your end has changed." Ace kept his face stone cold, it would take years of a business relationship to even get a glimpse of anything else. Never trusted anyone.

"Everything is ready as soon as you get your shipment in, the money is accessible waiting for you."

"Perfect simple and the way I like to do business. Did you have anything else you wanted to discuss?" Ace wanted to get out of the club, hated hanging out in these places with a lot of witnesses. Although they would be doing the trade before business hours eased his worry.

"Not yet, but down the line we are looking to request more guns. That is a discussion we can have another day." Marcus liked how straight to the point this male was and would take up less of his time unlike some other business associates he had.

"Excellent. Good seeing you Marcus." Ace stood up as they shook hands and Ace's crew followed him to the exit.

Marcus snapped his fingers and caught the waitress attention as she was adjusting her skirt to pull it up even higher, and it was already barely covering her ass. "Hello gentlemen, I'll be taking care of you tonight. What can I get you?" She was rubbing her hand across Marcus shoulder with her entire focus on him.

"Bottle service and hurry the fuck up." Marcus wanted to celebrate with his brothers the deal being over. After having a few rounds of bottles the brothers wanted some females to keep them company. Marcus remembered the one woman who he saw walking into the club. The waitress eagerly came over as he snapped his fingers. "Go invite those ladies up here to join us." The grin that was on her face quickly disappeared but she nodded her head as she went to follow her order. Her manager made it _crystal clear_ to service these men better than anyone she had in the past and she was hoping by the end of the night she would have her way with the president. Noticing his patch when she walked over she loved that he screamed danger and was sexy at the same time. She could only hope that he wouldn't be interested in any of the women she brought up.

"You need to get laid tonight Veronica, not only to celebrate this promotion but c'mon its been how many months now since your breakup?" Rebecca poked Veronica's side as she laughed.

"Alright yeah I know. I'm going to hook up with someone, I haven't picked the lucky fella yet. Give me some time...and a few more drinks!" She laughed again glad to be having such a fantastic night with her best friends. Her last boyfriend Ryan had been cheating on her for months and since than she had vowed to take a break from sex and men for awhile. Tonight she was already starting to get horny and the drinks were only adding to the combination.

"What about him? He's straight out of an Abercrombie and Fitch catalog." Penelope was pointing at a blonde hair blue eyed guy who was dressed in a polo shirt and jeans.

"Noooo, I want nothing like straight laced Ryan. This guy has to be the polar opposite of him." Veronica was over Ryan but never wanted to physically hook up with someone who reminded her of him.

"He's pretty fucking hot." Ginger looked in the direction of a dark hair guy with his hair gelled and sticking straight up dressed in baggy jeans and a t-shirt that was tight and you could see how muscular he was very built. Veronica was interested, until she saw a woman walk up and kiss him as the guy wrapped his arms around her.

"Ging, I'm wanting a hookup where I don't have to fight a girlfriend off. Single guys only!" As she took the final sip of her margarita a waitress walked up looking like she would rather be anywhere but by them.

"I have been asked by the gentlemen in the VIP lounge to invite you ladies up for some drinks. If you'll accompany me I'll show you the way."

Veronica knew the guy who had her interest was up there and it would be worth a shot. "To the VIP ladies!"

Marcus hears females talking and sees the waitress had indeed brought them back. Part of Marcus thought her jealousy would get in the way and say they weren't interested but than she would end up losing her job. Marcus took in the woman who had captivated his attention, her deep black hair that stopped at her shoulders straightened and glossy, the black mini-skirt hugged her hips and showed off her fantastic legs and the top was his favorite because it was also black a halter top that showed off a good portion of her cleavage of her large breasts. Her skin reminded him of porcelain and he was looking forwards to getting her alone even more now getting a better view of her.

"Have a seat ladies." Marcus gestured towards all the open spots which 'just so happened' to be by different guys so the women would be separated. As Veronica sauntered over she was about to pass by Marcus and he grabbed her hand to guide her to sit next to him.

The waitress was busy pouring the new guests drinks while secretly glaring at Veronica who as soon as she had entered the VIP Marcus was no longer checking out the waitress. She hoped the bitch was a tease so she could finish the job.

Veronica glanced at each of her friends, making sure they were okay and they all looked to be having a good time conversing with the men. She grabbed a drink as she sat back and crossed her legs and felt eyes on her. Turning her head she saw Marcus watching her intently. "You weren't going to sit by me?"

"No, one of your brothers is actually really fucking hot. Wanted to get to talk to him." She was sassy part of which she attributed to getting screwed over by Ryan. It made her not scared to voice her true opinions to guys. If they didn't like it, it was fine by her.

Marcus peered over at the brother she was talking about who already was pulling one of her friends away to go outside. "Looks like he's already taken." Marcus was never a second choice and couldn't fathom one of his lower ranked brothers had her interest.

"Lucky bitch." She muttered watching them walk away. Truthfully, yes the guy was hot but she sensed Marcus had a huge ego and wanted to knock it down a few pegs. Nothing hurt a mans ego more than the woman they were going for were pinning after one of their friends.

"Maybe I made a mistake inviting you up here. Kinda coming off like a rigid bitch." Marcus wanted to test her see how she would react and he was pleasantly happy he did so. Her eyes gazed into his and she has a teasing expression on her beautiful face. Taking another long drink she moved a little closer to him and rested her hand on his thigh.

"Quite the contrary, I'm actually quite flexible and fun. But a huge turn off for me is someone who has an enormous ego." Having her hand on his thigh Marcus was itching to have it other places but she was still holding his attention.

"It's not just my ego that's enormous, wanna see?" He figured a woman like her would take a lot more conversation to get anything out of it.

"Prove it." She set her drink down and got up placing her hands on her hips as he took another swig from his drink. Realizing she was serious by her tapping her foot impatiently on the ground he got up and took her hand taking her into the VIP restroom.

Locking the door Marcus turned around to grab the back of her neck hastily and pushed her against one of the stalls. Kissing her lips he could smell the sweet aroma of cherries and it was enticing his cock. He slid his tongue into her mouth as she battled him for dominance and he grasped her hip squeezing it tightly to silently let her know he was the one in control. She wouldn't give up that easily though, wouldn't make this worth it if she did. Sliding her hands underneath his t-shirt she was touching him so gently and feeling all the muscles in his back and chest that she felt goosebumps on him and she reveled in that pleasure. Marcus wanting to get back control and not focus on how good her hands felt on him pulled back from the kiss to yank her halter down to reveal her perky breasts. Expecting for how large they were and not portioned to her body he figured they would be fake but they were real, he hated the feel of fake tits. He greedily squeezed them and enjoyed watching them move as he circled them in both his hands. Stealing a look at her, Marcus saw how her head was back and eyes closed as she held onto his lower back no doubt enjoying the start of what he was going to do to her. He moved one hand back to her hip as he started sucking on her breast and wanting this to be a night she didn't forget he gave her a few large hickeys on each breast. She never stopped him even though he knew he was being rough on her, wanted to see how much she could take.

Veronica wanted to move things along and took his shirt off tossing it to the ground. Marcus took off her skirt and panties and left her in her heels. She smiled at him which he actually returned. "Got a thing for fucking a gal in heels?" She ran her nails down his back hard, making sure he would have marks come the morning time and he pushed his body against hers loving the feeling of her giant breasts against him.

"Yeah, and once I'm done with you it's gonna be your thing too because of how good I'm gonna make you feel." He oozed confidence and Veronica hoped it wasn't all talk. A few guys had talked that they would rock her world only to lead to disappointment.

"Lets see if you have anything sizeable to match that ego of yours." She took off his pants and boxers and her eyes about bugged out of her sockets seeing how thick and huge his cock was, he wasn't kidding. It was the biggest dick she had ever seen and wondered briefly how she would even fit it inside her.

Marcus had the largest grin on his face at her reaction to seeing his dick. "I think I've proved my point, now get your eyes back in so I can fuck you." He saw her hesitate for a moment before turning around to grab the counter and bending over silently hoping he wasn't about to rip her vagina to shreds. Since she seemed intimidated by his size he decided to be kind for once and after getting the condom on slowly started pumping his cock into her. "FUCK!" He groaned, she hadn't been expecting his huge cock and he wasn't expecting her to be as tight as a vice. It took him a few minutes to work himself all the way inside her as she clenched onto the counter getting used to his size. Once he could tell she was ready, he started pumping into her grasping her hips as she moved in rhythm with him. They were watching each other through the mirror as he fucked her senseless, his balls slapping her with every pump. He felt her start to shake as she dipped her head down as the orgasm rippled through her body. Marcus groaned feeling her juices soak his dick and kept pumping into her until she lifted her head back up and gazed at him through the mirror. He saw the pleasure and lust in her face and it pushed him over the edge as he emptied himself inside of her.

She gave him a few moments to collect himself as he was still buried in her before she stood up and moved away from him to clean herself up. Marcus took off the condom and tossed it in the trash as she cleaned him up too as he leaned against the wall the cold tiles feeling good on his glistening body. "Never had a cock that huge before...?" Marcus realized he didn't know her name, not that it was anything new for him.

"No, nothing even close to that. Thanks for not ramming me right away and giving me some time... and my names Veronica by the way." She blushed and Marcus smiled never seeing a woman blush before by something he stated.

"Marcus, and your pussy couldn't be anymore perfect. Fucking tight, worth the bullshit you gave me of wanting one of my brothers." She took his hand and moved him against the counter as she got on top of him, her knees on the counter, he held her in place not letting her start anything yet. "You sure you're ready for another round?"

"I _have_ to have you another round, no second guessing that." She gave his cock a light squeeze as he handed her a condom and slid it on and slipped it inside her. With Marcus gripping her ass she started riding him rigorously as he savored the view of her breasts bouncing but more taken by how expressive her face was at every given second. Her silky porcelain skin was driving him wild too as he started to grope her all over her body letting her have her way with him. She started gyrating her hips in a delicious motion that had Marcus clutching her body the pleasure was getting intense. "Sooo good." He barely could groan out and she moved even quicker and he knew he was going to cum soon and wanted her to get off first. Licking his thumb and circling her clit in the same fast rhythm she was working his body over had her grabbing on tightly to his shoulders. "Fuck Marcus!" She bit down on his shoulder as her body shaked violently and he started thrusting up to fuck her through her orgasm feeling his coming on. "Ughhhhhh, Veroni-" He couldn't even finish saying her name as his fluids filled the condom.

She still had her head on his shoulder breathing in deeply catching her breath as he held her ass doing the same. When she got down her legs felt like jello and she had a soreness between her legs she had never experienced before. They cleaned up and dressed in silence until Marcus looked over at her fixing her hair in the mirror. "You come here often?"

She reapplied her lip gloss as she nodded her head. "Yeah we know a couple of the bartenders and bouncers here so we get cheap drinks and don't have to worry about losers hitting on us."

Marcus didn't know why he asked her, but he was still on a high from the intense sex they had. She unlocked the bathroom door and turned around gazing at Marcus. "You definitely have a good reason to have such a huge ego. This was fun Marcus." She genuinely smiled at him, hadn't realized how much she missed the pleasure from a good fuck until now. He nodded his head as she walked out seeing her girlfriends all finishing their drinks.

"Looks like _someone_ had a good night." Clare stated the obvious looking at Veronica.

"Yes, definitely more than good. Lets go grab a bite before we call it a night and I'll tell you all about it." They all giggled as they left the club.

Marcus came out of the bathroom lighting a cigarette as he looked over the crowd on the ground floor. The waitress walked up pushing her breasts against his side and he didn't acknowledge her, just continued to stare. "I was thinking I could show you what a good time _really_ is like. What do you say?"

He turned to look at her and blew his smoke in her face. "I just had it. Twice. I'm good, quit being pathetic and trying to fuck me and grab me a drink instead." Marcus wasn't ready to fuck another girl he was still thinking about the amazing session he just had with Veronica.

A club deal accomplished and two good fucks. That was a perfect night to Marcus. _This_ is what he lived for.

**AU: Think it should just be one chapter? Or maybe a few? I couldn't decide and any input would be appreciated. Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AU: After some feedback from my lovely readers (thank you) I am continuing this story. And an extra special thank you to sillygabby who is helping me creatively coming up with material for the chapters. Hope you enjoy! :)**

Tossing her phone on her bed Veronica gave up on looking at the caller id anymore. Ryan, her ex-boyfriend that made the mistake of cheating on her, was blowing up her phone. She didn't understand why he thought he had a shot with her after she had made it blatantly known she wanted absolutely nothing to do with him once she broke it off with him. Apparently the trashy slut he was cheating on her with he got tired of and thought he could start things right back up with her.

"Veronica! I've been calling you, why the hell aren't you answering your phone?" Ginger walked into her apartment annoyed.

Veronica walked out of her bedroom sighing not wanting to get the fifth degree from her. Ginger had told her from the beginning Ryan was bad news, seemed too good to be true. And had no problem pointing it out as often as possible. "Ryan won't stop calling and please don't give me shit for it Ging, I know I made a bad choice but I ended it once I found out that fucker was sleeping around on me." She sat down on the couch frustrated. Ryan was ruining her trying to move on with her life and felt this added baggage on her shoulders with every call or text she received from him.

Ginger knew her friend was starting to feel depressed sick of having the betrayal being replayed over and over in her head. Ginger wished Ryan would just leave her alone so she could indeed move on and date a good guy. Veronica was the sweetest and most loyal person she had ever met and she wanted her to be happy. "Well the reason I came over was because I was on my way to get mani's and pedi's and figured who else would I want to drink champagne with and get pampered but my sweet bestie."

Veronica smiled genuinely at Ging, she always knew how to snap her out of a funk even if she did give her shit sometimes. "Sounds perfect Ging, I've been dying to try the new sharp claw fingernails to rake down a guys back." They shared a laugh as they got up to enjoy a girls afternoon.

…...

On her way to dinner that week to meet her cousin Veronica had stopped at her cell phone provider to change her phone number. Ryan still wasn't getting the hint by her not returning any of his calls or texts. It was starting to interfere with any messages her friends would try to leave because he would fill up her voice mail box. Veronica figured this would be the best step to take to move forward with her life and the employee quickly helped her and activated her new number immediately and showed her how to message all her contacts with her new phone number which made it that much simpler.

Arriving at the diner Veronica felt the weight lifted off her shoulders by now being able to have her phone on a different mode than silent. She saw the person she was meeting already inside as she ran up and hugged him tightly. "Ace! I've missed you cuz! What happened to our weekly dinner last week?" She sat down and watched Ace take a seat across from her. She saw the looks other females were giving her the death glare. If only they were smart enough they wouldn't try that with Ace around. She knew he was very attractive, chiseled face, tall and extremely muscular. But he was also her number one supporter and person she could confide anything to as well.

"Sorry Ronnie...I was with a woman and lost track of time." He gave his typical smirk with his dimples popped out and she rolled her eyes.

"Typical, you have ditched me how many times now for getting laid by some broad?"

"Hey, at least I'm getting some. You got cobwebs growing down there?" She smacked his arm across the table for that lewd comment.

"No, in fact I recently had the best sex of my life, twice." She couldn't stop the grin from appearing on her face as he looked intrigued.

"Oh really, what's his name?"

"No Ace, it was just a one time thing. He was a sweet guy though wouldn't mind another few rounds with how big his-"

"Stop right there! I don't need to hear those kind of details from my little cousin. That's fucking gross." Ace had a huge look of disgust across his face.

"But saying I have cobwebs down there isn't?"

"Exactly, because that would mean you're not getting laid...which you shouldn't be. You're _too sweet_ and there's too many dicks out there. Promise me if you get serious with anyone that I get to meet them Ronnie."

She eyed him for a few moments thinking it over. If she had him meet Ryan she wouldn't have gone through all the heartache and realized it might actually be a smart move. "Okay Ace, next guy I get serious with, you're meeting." He nodded his head as they both picked up their menus to decide what to order.

…...

Exiting her office building, Veronica noticed a post it on her windshield. Ripping it off she read it, 'fucking a guy in a bathroom at a club...you white trash whore.' She quickly glanced around looking for Ryan. It was without a doubt his handwriting and he must of somehow saw her that night at the club with Marcus. Panic started to rush through her body as she realized changing her phone number didn't stop him, he just was going to other lengths to reach out to her. She needed to calm her nerves and headed straight for Larrys Liquor store to do so.

….

Looking at the wide selection of liquor at Larrys, she was trying to decide between vodka and rum when she recognized a voice behind her. "What are the odds of us meeting again?" She turned around to see Marcus standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, hey Marcus." She was still shaken up and turned back to the liquor and grabbed a fifth of vodka, trying to pass by him. He grabbed her arm and her eyes went wide with fear as he laughed.

"_Relax Veronica_, I just had a really good time with you last time. I'm in town and have nothing planned tonight, what do you say we split a bottle and have another go?"

Veronica didn't want to really be alone anyways and she did want another night with Marcus if she was being honest with herself. "Okay, you want to come over to my place then?"

"Sure, I got this though." He took the bottle of vodka and grabbed a two liter in case she needed a chaser, paid for it, and walked outside and she waited until he did to follow him. "You alright?" She seemed a bit off, out of it, or something Marcus couldn't place.

"Yeah, just a rough day. Follow me back home." She took the bag and ran over to her car getting into it and took a deep breath. 'It's going to be okay.' She told herself.

….

"You have a nice apartment. Three bedroom and you live alone?" Marcus was being a bit nosy looking through her place as he sipped vodka on the rocks.

"Yep, but have the extra space when my girlfriends stay the night." She took a large drink of her screwdriver, thankful Marcus grabbed it. She would have forgotten with how flabbergasted she was at the time. Now that Marcus was at her home she felt safe and could relax.

"You've got some _wild_ girlfriends my brothers told me." He smiled walking back into her living room sitting down next to her on the couch.

"Did you tell them anything about us?" She was used to guys bragging and was curious if he was the type that did that.

"Might have said something about your tight pussy...or your 100% real breasts...or the erotic moans you make while I take you from behind." He smiled evilly as she rolled her eyes. "Oh like you and your girlfriends didn't go gossip about how good us guys gave you the dick?"

"We did...it was satisfactory we all agreed after playing it up to you guys in person." She smiled wickedly at him as his smile dropped.

"Satisfactory?" Marcus was mulling over the thought of a woman actually having the guts to tell him the sex was satisfactory.

"Mmmmhhhmmm...I mean you have an enormous cock, but other than that, _ehhhh_..." She saw him down the rest of his glass and set it down looking over at her and she could tell he was trying to read her.

"You're lying. And I'm going to prove it and by the end of it Veronica, you're going to wish you never said that." He took her drink out of her hand setting it down on the table before grabbing the back of her neck kissing her roughly. She was already starting to regret what she said and things had only just begun.

….

She was glistening in sweat as Marcus was fingering her and leaving hickeys on her hips. "Marcus, I'm serious I can't take it anymore. Fuck me already." Her words were laced with frustration and desire.

He looked up at her, fully enjoying these last two hours of torturing her body. "If I'm only satisfactory why do you even want to...maybe I should just go?" He pulled his fingers out of her and she moved up on the couch.

"No no no. Marcus, I was only kidding. You know that. You're the best fuck I've_ ever_ had and I've been hoping I'd get to have you again. Are you fucking happy now?" Her anger was starting to come out after him toying with her body for this long.

Marcus smile was more than evident, he couldn't stop smirking the whole time. "You mean all that?" He liked hearing how she was hoping to get to sleep with him again. She was different than the normal women he slept with, she was classy and intelligent but undeniably sexy.

"Yes I do, now _please_ Marcus fuck me?" She was delighted beyond belief when he slid a condom on and slowly eased his cock inside her. Her bliss was back and _damn_ had she missed this feeling.

**AU: Annnnd there's Chapter 2. What do you think of Ace? How about stalker Ryan? And Marcus and Veronica already got a second round in, hoping for more?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AU: Thank you to the readers who have been enjoying another Marcus story. And a special thank you to those of you who took a moment to send me a review. EXTRA special thanks to SILLY GABBY for helping me creatively come up with ideas for each chapter. Enjoy! :)**

Running late for work, Veronica was looking everywhere for her car keys until she _finally_ found them under her bed, reminding herself mentally to leave them in the bowl by the front door so this would stop happening. Almost to her car, she saw her driver side window had been smashed and glass was shattered everywhere. Looking inside her car she saw a brick with an envelope attached with a rubber band there were pictures of her sleeping and the dates on the bottom had been that current week. Turning her head around and looking for Ryan she once again didn't see him. Sighing and running her hand through her hair she realized she needed to take a personal day to remedy this. After calling into work, she called Clare and asked her to come over as soon as possible.

In ten minutes flat, Clare came rushing into her apartment. "Veronica?! Where are you?" Her voice was panicked and instantly felt relief when she saw Veronica pop her head up in the kitchen.

"Oh Clare, I'm so glad you're here." Clare embraced her as Veronica started to cry, telling her all about her car (which Clare had seen the broken window) and showed her the pictures. "I don't know what to do he's gone to an even scarier level and he's been in here while_ I've been sleeping Clare_." Clare held her and rubbed her back trying to console her best friend. Clare was never the judgmental type and was very sensitive and exactly who Veronica needed right now.

"Okay, lets figure out a game plan sweetie. Step one we need to drop your car off to get fixed, step two time to go pick up a taser to keep yourself safe, step three we need to put additional locks on your door to keep Ryan out."

Pulling herself together, Veronica nodded as they took off to take care of all three and by the end of the day her car window was fixed, taser was bought and she practiced many times to know how to use it correctly, and they added two additional locks on her apartment. "Thank you for helping me out today Clare, I really appreciate it." They embraced once more by Veronica's door.

"Anytime Veronica, you know that I'm always here for you. You sure you don't want me to stay the night?" Clare was apprehensive about leaving her there alone after Ryan turned into a crazy stalker. The pictures scared the crap out of her she could only imagine what Veronica was feeling.

"No but thank you, I need to be able to do this and not let him get to me. That is what he wants" She smiled weakly as Clare nodded understanding and left. She quickly locked all the locks as she took a few deep breaths to collect herself.

…..

Work had been extremely crazy the rest of the week, with companies wanting the firm to come up with new marketing strategies Veronica was working all day and partly through the night to keep up with the workload. With this promotion came even more responsibility if she weren't able to succeed and Veronica would bust her ass and down energy drinks if it were needed. She was _not the type to give up_ and wanted to prove herself to hopefully one day be running her own marketing firm.

Returning home late one evening as she was walking up to her car she felt a presence behind her and someone grab her arm and she quickly reacted turning around and tasing them. "Oh shit Ace! Fuck, I'm so sorry!' Guilt rushed through her as she watched his body spazzing on the cement. She put the taser back in her purse and helped him up as he shook his head and just looked at her as if she had two heads.

"What the hell was that for?" Ace didn't know what was up with his cousin but he was starting to get a vibe something was different about her.

"I'm sorry, you scared me Ace. It's dark out and I was trying to protect myself." She got to her apartment as he watched her glance around before unlocking her door. Of course when he had got there he already scouted the place out, a typical habit for him. Never could be too careful.

"You got a taser gun, since when?" He wasn't dropping it and Veronica knew he wouldn't. She didn't want to tell him about Ryan because she thought she was able to keep it under control herself.

"I watched a scary movie the other night and it freaked me out okay? It's stupid and silly, but I feel safer with one. Please don't tease me about it Ace." She needed to move away from him since she could feel him analyzing her and grabbed two beers from the fridge handing him one as they sat down.

"That's it? Nothing else you want to tell me Ronnie?" Ace gave her one more chance to come clean and she shook her head.

"I wish, you think my story isn't embarrassing enough? You should have seen the guys reaction at the store when I told him it. Thought I was crazy." She laughed as Ace raised an eyebrow, he wasn't convinced but decided to keep a closer eye on her until he could call her out on her bullshit.

"Alright, well I wanted to tell my favorite little cousin how proud of her I am. Taking on Mercedes Benz as a new client? Veronica you're great at your job!" He hugged her, thankful that her five years at the company was starting to pay off. Getting this promotion and also landing a huge client was going to look very well on her year end review.

"Thanks Ace, I couldn't believe it either. I've been working mad hours this week trying to get everything done but it's completed and tomorrow I get to go in and be ahead of everyone else." She smiled at him, loving the sense of calm she always felt when he was around. As kids he had been extremely protective of her and was the big brother she never had.

"You're always very hard working cuz, you will be running the firm in no time." He squeezed her to him as she laughed and he grabbed the remote. "Want to watch a movie?" She nodded her head and he started scrolling though her movie selection as she rested her head on his shoulder. Ace was very picky when it came to movies and it took him awhile but he saw Dawn of the Planet of the Apes and he had always been a fan of those movies. "How about this?" He glanced down at her when she didn't respond and he saw she was fast asleep on his shoulder. Laying a pillow down next to him he adjusted her so she was laying down and put a blanket over her as he hit play.

…...

Waking up and rolling over to see what time it was Veronica had forgot that she fell asleep on the couch and had a reality check when her body hit the floor with a loud 'thump.'_ "Owwwwwww."_ She groaned, rubbing her back as she heard Ace pop his head up he too had fell asleep after the movie sitting up and his body was stiff.

He started laughing at her as she scowled at him, not finding it amusing at all. "Serves you right for passing out on me and missing the Ape movie. You made me watch it by myself as you snored away." He poked her side as he went into the kitchen grabbing two bottles of water and tossing her one. Taking a few swings from it he put the cap back on and looked at his phone. "Well I gotta get going and you need to get your ass in the shower to get ready for work." As he went to the door he noticed the additional locks she had put on her door but decided not to mention anything yet. This was only adding to his suspicion and he didn't like Veronica to keep something like this from him. Ace was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Okay, thanks for coming over and sorry again I tased you." She grinned at him, still very much amused by that as he walked out and she quickly locked all the components to her door.

….

"Hey Veronica, I'm going to be in town on business and thought I'd come see you tonight, you free?" Marcus walked away from his crew to get a little more privacy.

"Yeah I'll be home, what time are you thinking?" Veronica was putting the final touches on an ad for a root beer ad making sure it was absolutely perfect.

"Not going to give you a time, you just wait for me." She could feel his cocky smirk through the phone, no doubt from their last time of him torturing her.

"I...I need to know a time frame Marcus. In case I have to run out or something to make sure I'm there." Her voice was serious, she was still very much on edge going anywhere or being home alone because of the photos Ryan took of her sleeping.

Marcus sensed something was off with that last statement. The hesitation in her voice and sounded a little like fear? "I'll be there between 8 and 9. I can call you when I get there if that helps."

"Yes." She answered a little too quickly. "Call me when you're there. See you tonight Marcus." She hung up and went back to staring at the ad to figure out something else to add to it to spruce it up a bit.

Marcus snapped his phone shut as his brain was replaying that conversation. Maybe she had a boyfriend or someone she was seeing...that could explain why she was acting weird. He shrugged it off at least he was still getting some from her as one of his brothers called him over going over the next days trade.

…..

Trying not to look too excited Veronica was waiting at her door from Marcus to knock. He had just called her to inform her he arrived like he had promised. He got two knocks in before she opened the door and smiled at him. "Hey Marcus." He grabbed her by the ass and pulled her to him kissing her forcefully. His week had seemed too long with a lot to get accomplished and he was looking forward to enjoying the evening with her. Boldy, he kicked the door shut with his foot as he picked her up and set her on her dining room table. His hands were keen on her body with every single touch he wanted more. She was surprised by his actions but the way he was dominating over her her senses were clouded over and she couldn't punish or tease him like she had planned, she was only reacting to his touch. The way he was seeming in such a rush had her body feeling on fire as she took off his shirt and raked her nails down his chest, loving to see he would have marks from her. She felt him shiver and he pulled her skirt down just a few inches along with her panties as he got a condom out and putting it on he put a hand to her stomach and pushed slightly, giving her the hint he wanted her to lay down on the table. She obeyed as he expected and he pulled her to the edge so he could put his penis inside her unable to mask the groan that came out from being back in her.

Marcus was trying to stop himself from groaning in pleasure from the feeling he got when he was inside her but holding it back while he was thrusting into her was making his body quiver and as he groaned loudly he saw Veronica look up at him and he moved his gaze back down her pussy. She had been quiet and Marcus was never a vocal type when he fucked a woman and this was making him groan constantly, with her perfect tight pussy and his thick long cock, it was the perfect combination. He needed her to get vocal and as he started to punish her clit with his fingers she arched her back and started to moan, reaching out to hold onto his side and he groaned at the sight of her toned body flexing as she was holding him, could she have been any fucking hotter? He moved his hand faster on her, needing her to release because he was going to at any given moment, pumping with a solid force and she perked up on the table, grabbing onto his shoulders and sticking her nails into him that he could feel the blood rolling down his back. The mix of pleasure and pain sent both of them over the edge at the same moment, and she fell back on the table and he half laid down on her.

After collecting their breath, Marcus stood back up to take off the condom and pull his pants up going into the bathroom to clean himself. Veronica went into her spare bathroom and did the same as she already felt the ache between her legs. She popped some pain reliever because she figured he would probably want to go at least once more and walked out the same time he did.

"Can you help me with this? Since, you know, it was your doing." He turned around and she saw the blood still dripping down his back and covered her mouth in shock. She had been so into it she didn't mean to hurt him like that.

"I'm so sorry Marcus. Oh my god..." She ran into the bathroom grabbing her first aid kit as she sat him down on the couch to fix it.

"Don't apologize, i'm a man I can handle it. Felt good actually." He turned his head to smile at her as she rolled her eyes at him.

…...

The next morning Marcus awoke in bed once again with Veronica. He had stayed the night twice now with her, not wanting to drive last time when he was still buzzed and this time they hadn't drank but he didn't mind staying with her. She didn't bother him about what this all meant and they would get in bed and both pass out, no cuddling. He got up and used the restroom before getting dressed and saw she was drinking a cup of coffee in the kitchen when he walked out. "Thanks for coming over. I had a lot of fun." She smiled bashfully at him and he couldn't help but smile back. The woman had pleased him the whole entire evening.

"Making me sound like your paying me for this Veronica." She giggled as she walked him to the door. He saw the added locks on her door and pointed at them. "What's up with this?"

He saw her fidget and move her eyes from side to side. "Uhhhh, well there have been a few break ins in the neighborhood and I want to be careful." She saw the way he was eyeing her, he didn't believe her and she realized with men like Ace and Marcus in her life, who were experts at reading people she needed to get better at covering things up. "Get out now, I got stuff to do today." She kicked his butt playfully before he walked out. Quickly locking up she checked the time and had to hop in the shower to meet Ace for lunch.

…...

Getting the bags of diner food to go, courtesy of Ace calling her and telling her he couldn't meet her there and she would have to come meet him at his warehouse, Veronica looked around and didn't see Ace. Placing the food in his office she saw him walking by and he stopped when he saw her. "Veronica, you just get here?" He walked up and gave her a hug.

"Yeah, foods in your office."

"Alright, I got to finish up with a client and than we'll eat. Just be a few more minutes." He walked away and Veronica realized she left her cell phone charging in her car. Taking it off the charger and shutting her door, she looked across the warehouse lot and saw Marcus with his crew loading up packages into a van. As if she needed to know what were in them, she knew Ace and what he did for a living, she saw Marcus closely examining a gun and she quickly dashed inside, not wanting him to see her.

Ace walked back into the office just as Veronica had set up the plates and containers of their favorite food. "Sorry about the wait Veronica. Done with business and ready to grub into this food." He started picking from the different boxes as Veronica couldn't help but worry that the man she was sleeping with was in business with her cousin. Her very extremely, over the top protective cousin and it scared her. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Ace waving his hand in front of her. "Hey, you in there Veronica?"

"Yeah sorry, I had another marathon night of sex so I'm a little drained. Better get _some more fluids_ in me." She giggled, grabbing a water bottle as Ace set down his fork abruptly, glaring at her.

"Damnit Ronnie, don't make me lose my appetite. You know how much I love this diner food." He watched her as she started eating thinking he needed to step up keeping an eye on her.

**AU: What do you think so far, liking it? Send me a review with your thoughts, really makes my day! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AU: I hope all you readers are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. Thanks to all who review, you know how much I like to read them. And to SILLYGABBY for helping with the creative process. Read on! :)**

Susan, Veronica's new secretary stepped into her office and Veronica was busy revising an advertisement she didn't even notice her walk in. "Veronica, call for you on line 1. He says it's urgent."

"Thanks Susan." Veronica smiled at her warmly before picking up her phone as Susan shut Veronica's office door. "Hello, this is Veronica."

"Change your phone number on me did you? Bad move Veronica."

Chills went down Veronica's spine as she recognized Ryan's voice. "What the hell do you want?"

"You, but since you refuse to be mine you better watch your back. I've been there while you fucked a man in a bathroom, sleeping, out to see another man for dinner, you'll never know where I'll turn up next._ See you soon Veronica_."

She heard a dial tone as she took a few deep breaths to try and calm down. The creepy sound to his voice was something she had never heard from him before. He was really starting to scare her now and she didn't know what to do.

Grabbing her things rapidly she went over to Susan's desk. "I have to take off the rest of the day, can you fax out these to the clients for me please?"

"Sure thing, are you feeling okay? You look a little faint." Susan noticed the drain in color on her face.

"Ye-yeah, not feeling so hot. Bye Susan." She quickly advanced to her car turning her head constantly to keep an eye out and had her taser in her hand. Getting in her car she locked it immediately as tears started to fall. 'Get your shit together Veronica!' She was hating how Ryan was getting the best of her. She drove home and locked up and turned on the TV to have background noise as she grabbed a fifth of rum taking a double shot straight out of the bottle.

….

Noticing her office door was locked and shut with the lights off Ace was perplexed wondering where Veronica was. He saw her secretary sit down, who had an obvious crush on him. "Hey there Susan, good to see you." He gave her his trademark smile with the dimples as he leaned against her desk.

"Hello Ace, you look good as usual today." She eyed him hungrily as he glanced back at Veronica's door, he wasn't ever going to hook up with her secretary he had endless options and wouldn't take a chance at ruining Veronica's job.

"You know where Veronica is? I was going to surprise her and take her out to lunch."

"She took off a little while ago. It was weird, she was fine and than got a phone call from some guy and came out all pale saying she was taking off for the day. I didn't even have a chance to give her a few papers to sign."

Ace was bewildered, Veronica never left work unless she had a planned day off or a vacation. "Thanks Susan, I'm going to go check on her and see if she needs anything."

"No problem Ace, and if you need anything, _anything at all _you know where I am."

…..

"Veronica, open up!" Ace yelled banging on her door. If she was in there and sick than he wouldn't be about to lash out at her. He hoped for her sake that she was opened the door, holding the fifth which was a quarter of the way gone as she walked away from the door taking another gulp. "Since when do you drink rum straight Ronnie?"

"Since fucking today." She sat down in the recliner, placing her legs underneath her as she peered at him. "What are you doing here"

"I'm fucking sick of all the lies Veronica. I know something is up with you and you're a horrible liar. You left work today, who fucking called you?" Ace was standing in front of the recliner, glaring down at her. He was pissed off that she was lying to him, they were always honest with one another.

"None of your fucking business Ace. Go back to work, I'm sure someone needs something illegal from you." She sneered back and his eyes went wide. She never had snapped at him or called him out about his work before.

"It's my fucking business when my cousin is adding locks on her door, carrying a taser, leaving work, what the hell Veronica? I can help you, let me help you." His voice went soft at the end, truly worried about her.

"Get the fuck out Ace!" She rapidly shot up off the recliner shoving him. "I don't want your fucking help I want you to get out of my business and leave me the fuck alone!" She swung at his chest a few times and Ace let her hit him hoping she would reveal something for him to go on.

"Ronnie please. Let me help." He took a hold of her arms and she glared coldly at him.

"Get out." She uttered it in an extremely warning tone and Ace dropped his shoulders moving towards the door.

"Ronnie, when you're ready, I'm here." She wouldn't even look at him as he exited but she locked up as soon as he did. She didn't feel awful yet about how she treated Ace, all she could feel was the fear she was trying to hide from with the alcohol flooding her system. She wanted to deal with this all on her own without having to pull her cousin into it. He would never let her live it down. She took another swig of the booze trying to think of a game plan.

…...

"How much have you had to drink tonight Veronica?" Marcus had just arrived at her place and she was already slurring her words and could smell the alcohol on her as she greeted him with a hug.

"Tough week. Had to celebrate getting though it." She smiled at him as she handed him the bottle of rum noticing it was almost half gone. He took a swig of it and she did the same.

"Thought you need a chaser?" Marcus remembered her refusing a shot from him the first night he came back to her place insisting she needed a mixer.

"Don't need one now...what I do need is you." She started to nibble on his ear and with her in those pj shorts that had her ass peeking out and white tank top with her nipples showing through he was easily distracted as he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

….

"No...no please...help!" Marcus awoke that late morning to Veronica tossing in the bed next to him crying out in her sleep. She was having a nightmare and he didn't know what to do. Was he supposed to leave her alone or try some way to comfort her? Hearing her crying out in pain he couldn't handle_ not doing something_ as he tried to rub her back gently and that didn't help. What the fuck did he do now? He thought for a moment before grabbing her and pulling her next to him rubbing her back as he whispered to her.

"Veronica, wake up...wake up baby." He kept repeating it until she thrashed her body but he was holding on tightly to her keeping her in place. Her eyes looked up at him in fear. "Shhhh, you're okay, just had a bad dream. You're safe." She laid her head back down on his chest as he continued to rub her back. Veronica felt like the nightmare was so real. Ryan had a gun pointed at her, about to take her life when Marcus woke her up. He continued to rub her back with his rough hand and it soothed her as she drifted off to sleep again. Marcus wanted to move her off him, he didn't do this cuddling shit but he also didn't want to wake her. Closing his eyes he felt very out of place and uneasy. He hoped he would get some sleep since tomorrow they were meeting with Ace to discuss getting a larger quantity of guns.

…..

The next morning, Veronica woke up as Marcus was moving her off him and getting out of bed quickly dressing. He was avoiding looking at her and she thought back to last night and didn't recall doing anything that would have him acting strange. "I can make some coffee or breakfast if you want." She got out of bed and put her white robe on as he shook his head.

"No, I gotta get going now." He went to the door without looking back at her and took off. Last night freaked him out with having to take care of her when she had that nightmare. Marcus didn't do comforting a chick and he figured it was probably time to ease up on seeing her so often, didn't want to have to start doing that kind of stuff just for a lay, even if it was intense and amazing.

'What the fuck?' Veronica was puzzled, he normally talked a little to her before he left and this time he couldn't get out quick enough. She decided a bubble bath and a liter of water sounded divine as she went to go relax.

…..

A much needed girls night was in order. Going out with Clare, Ginger, Rebecca, and Penelope was exactly what the doctor would order, at least that is what Veronica told herself. They were having a blast at a new club opening and dancing to almost every song, hitting up the bar for shots, and helping each other get sleazy guys with horrible pick up lines away.

"You looking to hook up with anyone tonight?" Rebecca asked her as they were at the bar waiting on their drinks. The place was swapped and the bartenders were doing all they could to keep up with drinks but the wait was a few minutes.

"Uhhhh, I don't think so. I kinda have a regular fuck buddy who keeps me happy. None of that nonsense of him asking where I was or feelings bullshit." She smiled thinking she really enjoyed the arrangement she had with Marcus, although it had been two weeks and she hadn't heard from him. She figured work must have been busy which is why he couldn't make a trip to see her.

"Don't want another one for when your guy isn't in town? I know I need to get laid on the daily." Rebecca giggled, she was always a lightweight but was a complete nympho. Veronica remembered for Christmas last year she gifted all the girls with the Kama Sutra book and vibrators.

"Yes, I think _we all_ know that Becca." Veronica swung her hip to tap Becca as they shared a laugh.

"What can I say, I love sex. Nothing to be ashamed about. Ohhhh, look at that guy, he's smoking hot and looking straight at you!" Becca wasn't exactly smooth as she pointed right to him but Veronica looked anyway. He was too pretty boy for her and she rolled her eyes, seeing what must be his girlfriend walk up to yell at him and took a glance at her.

"Becca, you stay away from that guy tonight, try to find one that's single."

"Oh I will, this place is crawling with hotties. This must be what heaven is like. I want that guy in the cage dancing." Grabbing the drink as the bartender set it down Veronica watched as Becca was off to flirt with the cage dancer.

She drank her glass at the bar, as thoughts of Ryan started to plague her mind. She had been trying so hard to not think about it but she was always looking around for him. Before she knew it her drink was gone and she had to use the restroom. As she walked out of the stall and washed her hands she saw the pretty boys girlfriend walk in shooting daggers at her as she dried her hands.

"Stop looking at my boyfriend. He's mine bitch." The woman was moving closer to her and Veronica was glad no one else was in the bathroom at this moment.

"Trust me, I'm not interested in him. Nothing for you to worry about, just hanging out with my girlfriends tonight. Now if you'll excuse me." Veronica tried to walk past her but the woman yanked her arm back and something inside of Veronica snapped. All the anger of Ryan cheating on her, blowing up her phone, breaking into her car and having pictures of her sleeping and the threatening call at work until she realized the woman was knocked out cold from the consistent blows to the face. Blood was oozing out and bruises were already starting to form. Veronica quickly left the bathroom and met up with Penelope at their table. "Hey, my feet are killing me from these heels. I'm gonna take a cab and head home."

Penelope gave her a hug as she nodded in agreement. "I hear you, I won't be sticking around too much longer either."

Veronica couldn't believe that she just beat the shit out of some woman over something so petty. She had never been in a fight before but she couldn't deny the feeling of some of the stress she had been carrying with her was lifted and she felt lighter. Maybe it wasn't so bad to put a bitch in her place from time to time.

**AU: What did you think? Like Veronica showing a new harder side to herself? What about crazy Ryan?! And who could forget poor Marcus having to console her? He can console me anytime. LOL. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AU: I am really enjoying this story and thanks to SILLYGABBY for helping me with ideas for the chapter. Hope all you readers enjoy! :)**

Taking one of his regular croweaters Vanessa back to his room she tried to put her hand on his chest affectionately as they walked together and Marcus pushed it off her. "Don't fucking touch me, the only time you do it when you're sucking my dick." He was very cranky that day and needed to blow off some steam and she was the best at the clubhouse for a blowjob, the slut didn't even mind when guys blew their loads all over her face. She was pretty buzzed and delighted to please Marcus. Any chance she could get with the President she would never turn it down. Not that any woman would dare to tell him no, they would either be out the door or in a grave depending on the day and his mood.

She got down on her knees once he sat down on the bed and pulled his pants and boxers down. Starting her usual routine he wasn't reacting like normal. She tried doing other things that she knew he liked and still nothing he was completely limp. She looked up at him and shrugged her shoulders. "What else do you want me to try? Not in the mood?"

"Quit fucking using your teeth on me, I hate that." He pushed her head back down on his dick as she continued to attempt to please him but after a few minutes of the same result she pulled back and started laughing.

"Oh my god, you can't get it up. Marcus the fucking President of Mayans is as limp as a-" She felt all the air rush out of her body as he grabbed her throat tightly squeezing and lifting her up in the air with one hand.

"Listen here you little fucking slut, you dare open your mouth and tell anyone this and I swear I'll fucking kill you the slow and most painful way I know. You got that?" Her face was started to turn purple from lack of oxygen as he finally dropped her and she fell down on the ground. "Do you fucking understand? I'll murder your whole fucking family too, don't think I don't know where they live."

"I get it. I'm sorry Marcus." She fucked up big time insulting the President and was thankful he didn't kill her right there on the spot.

"Get the fuck out, you're done for the night here." She shut his door and exiting the clubhouse as he lit a smoke even more frustrated than he was before. He heard of guys having this issue but Marcus never ran into it before. It wasn't from too much sex, he hadn't done anything in a couple days and yet he couldn't get an erection. His thoughts drifted off to Veronica and it had been a month since he had seen her last. She didn't call him and it irked him that she hadn't at least tried but than he thought maybe she was seeing someone else and they were fulfilling her needs. It would be more convenient for her to have someone closer to her that she could have sex with more often. Getting upset at the thought she had no problem with him not being around and he couldn't get a hard on to save his life. His thoughts were consumed with her and he was pissed at himself for seeing her more than a few times. This is the shit that happens to normal guys but not a man who has unlimited amounts of pussy around and there is only one he was thinking about. His brothers would mock him badly for this, especially the ones he always gave shit to for getting serious with a woman. Marcus had made his mind up.

…..

Browsing the library hoping to find a good romance novel to read as foreplay before bed that evening, Rebecca noticed Ryan in one of the sections. She kept moving and was found the romance section, grabbing a book to read the summary.

"Still the same as always Rebecca." Ryan smiled at her, knowing this was the only section in the library that peeked her interest.

"Yup, love my romances. The dirtier, the better." She giggled as she set down the current book in her hand to grab another.

"So how is Veronica doing? I haven't heard from her lately. Just want to make sure she's okay." Ryan was playing the concerned ex boyfriend perfectly.

"She's doing really well, got a promotion at work, and this fuck buddy who apparently rocks her world. Didn't even want to add another guy in to mix it up."

"Oh, things getting serious between them?"

"I don't think so, Ryan I shouldn't be talking to you about this. I understand cheating happens, I've done it, but you hurt one of my friends and I can't talk to you about her. I hope you will respect that."

"Sure, that is understandable." He nodded his head smiling.

"What books you got there?" She saw a few titles of different types of torture and looked at him oddly.

"I like trying new things, _sure you would be into some of this stuff Rebecca_." He grinned at her and she got an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"I got to get going, bye Ryan." She walked away as casually as she could until she was out of his sight she ran to her car, telling Veronica she was on her way to her place.

…...

"He had all these books on how to torture people and it freaked me out. He says he hasn't talked to you lately, you need to stay away from him Veronica, he _really_ freaked me out." Rebecca finished filling her in about her run in with Ryan.

"He has been trying to contact me Becca! He won't stop!" She filled her in about all the things Ryan has been doing and her eyes went wide as she covered her mouth in shock.

"Oh fuck! I'm sooo sorry. Veronica, I didn't know." She hugged her tightly, grateful she didn't divulge any useful information on her to Ryan.

"It's not your fault, its mine for letting it get to this point. I thought I could handle it on my own but now I don't know..."

"You know what you need to do. Tell Ace, he will help you get this taken care of. Veronica, this isn't a joke anymore and something terrible could happen if you don't."

"You're right. I was so mean to him the last time we spoke when he was here Becca. I feel awful about it, he's known for awhile somethings been up and I keep making up excuses."

"I know for a fact he will understand once he knows what you're going through. You need to see him, right this second. I'll go with you if you want." Rebecca knew how protective Ace was of Veronica he had a habit of even looking into her friends to make sure they were good people.

"Thanks but I need to talk to him alone." They hugged once more as they walked out getting into their respective cars as she drove to the warehouse.

…..

Standing outside her car Veronica was pacing back and forth not sure what to say to Ace. Unbeknownst to her, Ace saw her through his security system at his desk and went outside. He approached her and leaned against the hood of her car until her eyes locked with his. He was very good at popping up without a trace. "Uhhhh, hi Ace. I wanted to say I'm sorry for the other day...you were right I've been hiding something from you..." She started to cry having to be strong for so long and he moved off her car to grasp her in his arms.

"It's okay Ronnie. Take your time." Ace rubbed her back as the tears kept falling until she finally couldn't cry anymore.

"Ace, it's my ex...Ryan..."

…...

"He took pictures of you fucking sleeping and you didn't think _that_ was the time to let me know?" Ace was the one pacing now, irate that Ryan was stalking his little cousin.

"I thought I could handle it. I didn't want another lecture-"

"Oh fuck the lectures Ronnie. You have a psycho ex I think your safety is more important than getting a lecture from me. Which you will, but not until I get this taken care of. You're going to do everything I say, you understand me?" He hugged her tightly, knowing this wasn't easy for her.

"What's going on here?" Ace and Veronica currently locked in an embrace turn around to see Marcus standing there. Ace had temporary forgot what day of the week it was and the Mayans were there for the pickup. Marcus was looking at the way the two were embraced and he balled up his fists at his side, this was the guy she was fucking, his business partner, great.

"Oh shit Marcus, forgot. I'll go get the guys. Veronica you cool being out here or want to come inside with me?"

"I'm fine here, thanks." He kissed the top of her head as he rushed inside and Veronica felt Marcus' eyes on her.

"Makes sense why you haven't called. You've been busy."

"Yeah I have. I'm not in the mood to talk right now." She didn't know that Marcus thought Ace and her were anything and glanced back to see if he was coming yet. He wasn't.

Marcus was getting push-back from her and he didn't know what to do. Why did she have that affect to make him feel all awkward? He felt like the used up trash that she no longer wanted. She was avoiding eye contact with him and acting weird again. "Veronica, what's your deal? One minute your cool and the next, I don't know..." He took her hand in his and pulled her to him.

"No Marcus, Ace could walk out..." Veronica didn't want on top of the Ryan issue to be the cherry on top of finding out she was sleeping with Marcus. Marcus on the other hand felt even more convinced she was hooking up with Ace, her not wanting to see them like this.

"Veronica, talk to me." She looked up at his eyes and saw how serious he was being. For someone who came around for a good fuck and a place to rest his head he was acting like he cared about her feelings.

"What the fucking hell!" Ace came storming out as Veronica jumped back instantly from Marcus and Marcus thought maybe he made a huge mistake and they were serious and now it could ultimately ruin a business relationship. Ace was moving towards Marcus, but Veronica stepped in front of him.

"Ace, I have one more thing to tell you. The guy I've been sleeping with...its Marcus."

Ace's nostrils flared at the thought of Marcus who he knew too much about sleeping with his innocent cousin. "Ronnie, go in my office." He kept his glare on Marcus who was ready for whatever was about to come.

"Ace I-" Veronica wanted to try and explain.

"Ronnie, I said now damnit!" His voice urgent as she quickly went inside. "Did you start fucking her before our deal or after? Gotta tell you trying to get after me because I wouldn't lower the price down doesn't mean you got to go fuck my cousin."

"She's your cousin? I thought you two were together...seeing you just now?" Marcus wasn't expecting Ace to chuckle as an answer but it definitely took the edge off that he was feeling.

"No, she's my little cousin. And you've been the guy she's been giving me disgusting details about." Ace rubbed his head, this was a lot of information for him to take it all at once. "You know about her psycho ex too?"

"What? No, I was just trying to talk to her, she's been acting weird and she can't lie worth a shit." Ace nodded his head in agreement as both men pulled out a smoke.

"She told me right before you got here. Shits getting out of control. You two just fucking or..." Ace had his eyes on Marcus, both men could read people easily and he smirked when Marcus didn't answer. "Ahhhhh, someone is going to tell her he wants more." Ace paused for a moment, taking a long drag. "You know she's like a sister to me, and if you hurt her, I'll fucking kill you."

"Yeah, I get that you'll_ try_." They smirked at each other, both bosses having to have this unusual conversation.

"I feel better knowing you'll be around her. We need to take care of this Ryan situation once and for all..." Both men mulling over how to best find and finish Ryan.

**AU: Thoughts? Send me a review. I LOVE getting emails alerts that one of my valued readers left a review. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AU: I posted a few chapters now and just wanted to make sure people were still interested/liking the story...if you could let me know I'd appreciate it. **

Veronica sat waiting impatiently in Ace's office. She couldn't keep her legs still the combination of all the shit going down with Ryan and now Ace knowing about her and Marcus. Which she didn't think should be a big deal, they were only fucking. Although Marcus saw her crazy side and she figured they were going to be done anyways. Who would want to stick around for all that?

Ace walked in glaring at her as he shut the door. "Dropping the Ryan and Marcus bomb on me today, anything else you want to tell me?" Ace wanted to make sure she wasn't hiding anything else from him.

"No that's it I promise." She saw him watching her and thinking something over in his head.

"Is Marcus good to you?" Ace was ready to unleash on him if he wasn't, that cocky bastard.

"Yeah, he's nice. It's just a fuck buddy Ace. He comes over, we fuck, that's it." She shrugged her shoulders, not wanting to make it a big deal.

"Do you like him? If he were to want more?" Ace wanted to be prepared if she didn't have those feelings back because that could be trouble down the line.

"Marcus doesn't like me like that, he's not a guy who wants to be tied down...well unless-"

"Damnit Ronnie, quit that fucking shit right now! Fuck!" Ace hated hearing those details, especially when it was with a business partner who was fucking his little cousin. "Marcus is going home with you while I track Ryan down. You stay by his side at all times and I swear Ronnie if you say _anything sexual_ right now I will beat the living shit out of Marcus." His tone dead serious.

"Okay, okay." Veronica put her hands up, letting him know she wasn't going to. She reached him and gave him a long hug. "Thank you Ace, so much."

"Yeah yeah, get going so I can go track this fucker down. Marcus is outside." Ace went to his desk checking something on his computer as she exited.

….

Veronica walked out to her car opening the door as she saw Marcus pull up on his bike and get off. "Hey, once we get out of the parking lot we can part ways. Bye Marcus." She went to get in her car only to be stopped by Marcus.

"No, I'm going with you back to your place. It's not safe for you to be alone right now until we take care of your ex. Which why the fuck didn't you tell me that's why you've been acting crazy lately? I would have helped you?"

"Fuck buddies don't talk about that shit. I told Ace after I couldn't handle it on my own. Really Marcus I want to be left alone." Her defenses were up with all that she was going through with Ryan stalking her it made her realize she made bad choices picking men in her life.

"I don't give a shit. I'm following you home." He let go of her and got on his motorcycle as he stayed right behind her the whole way. She walked up to her door and paused looking back at him. He could tell she was hoping he was going to leave but he took her keys from her and unlocked it quickly checking to make sure it was safe before allowing her in.

Veronica sat down on the couch as Marcus came and sat down next to her. "Marcus, you can go now." She was glaring at him, getting sick of having to point out she wanted to be left alone.

"Veronica no, I'm here to make sure until that ex is out of the picture that you're safe. Ace and I are working together on this. Quit trying to kick me out. You're pissing me off." And it was true she was getting on his last nerve. He wanted to tell her he had feelings for her but she had been nothing but a bitch, he understood she was going through some crazy shit with her ex but Marcus didn't do anything to have her lash out at him.

"Why do you even care? Ace cutting you a deal for this? Or you just figuring you can get some sex while your here. Go ahead, rock my world." She laid down on the couch as Marcus pupils dilated, she was really testing his patience now.

He got on top of her and was inches from her face staring deep into her orbs. "You listen here, I am here because I actually care about you, no fucking extras from Ace or being about sex. I want to make sure your safe so you quit being a bitch and give me the respect I deserve." She didn't say anything, just continued to look into his eyes and saw how frustrated he was. She knew she was trying to push him away but every single time he fought back. His chest was rapidly moving up and down as he was trying to keep his anger in check and she brought both of her hands to the back of his neck to crushing their lips together.

…..

Marcus could hear the banging on the door while Veronica rinsed the body wash off him, running her hands down his chest. "I'll go check it out." He threw a towel on and went to the door and had his gun ready in his hand. He saw that it was Ace and unlocked and let him in.

Ace glanced at Marcus in a towel with fresh scratch marks on his front and back and water still dripping down his body with disgust. "Ronnie?" He yelled out hoping to god she was in her bedroom or anywhere not near the shower.

"She's finishing up in the shower. Sorry it took me a minute we were..._preoccupied_." Marcus grinned at Ace, loving that he got to make him feel uncomfortable about all this.

"You aren't here to be having sex with her, your supposed to protect her!" Ace yelled, getting even more angry.

"I am protecting her, she got all worked up and I was trying to calm her down. A good release does that for stress." Marcus shrugged his shoulders. He knew he was coming off cocky but didn't care. He didn't need Ace to tell him how to protect Veronica.

"Don't talk that way about her you fucking asshole!"

"Quit acting like I'm some amateur who can't protect her then, you're about to cross a fine line with me Ace!"

"Guys, quit arguing, I can't take it right now." Veronica walked out in a white short robe and her hair still wet and down.

"Jesus, go put some clothes on Ronnie!" Ace sighed as he walked to the fridge, most definitely needing a beer right now as he looked to see Veronica walking into her bedroom. Hopefully the two alpha males in her living room could be civil while she did that.

"You always bossing her around like that?" Marcus crossed his arms watching Ace as he took a long drink from his beer.

"I don't want to see my cousin prancing around in something that barely covers her up." He took another drink to get that thought out of his head.

"I like it, should cut her some slack right now she's really stressed out."

Ace glared for a long moment at Marcus, they did great business together but now that he was hooking up and who knows if they were more, Marcus kept challenging him. It was a pissing war over Veronica because Ace was extremely protective and Marcus wanted him to back off. "Yeah, I'm sure you're enjoying her being stressed. I'm not fucking stupid."

"You two, seriously there is something more important we need to talk about here!" Veronica walked out in jean shorts and a tight pink v-neck tee, her hair was up in a bun and Marcus couldn't help but check her out. With those stunning legs fully on display and the t-shirt showing off her beautiful curves she looked gorgeous. "Ace, did you find anything out?" She sat down on the couch as Marcus moved over to sit next to her.

Grabbing another beer from the fridge and tossing the empty one in the recycle bin he walked over and sat in the recliner. "Yeah Ryan hasn't been back to work in over a week, checked out his apartment and he wasn't there. Have someone staking the place out to call me as soon as they spot him."

"Did you want me to contact him and try to get him to meet me somewhere?" Veronica was willing to do anything to get rid of Ryan.

"You're not helping us Veronica. We can handle this on our own." Marcus took her hand and squeezed it tightly as he held it on his thigh.

Ace had enough for day one of finding out they were sleeping together to this PDA and Marcus annoying him. "Anyways, I got to get going but I wanted to check in with you." He got up and Veronica walked him to the door, hugging him.

"Thanks again Ace for all your help." She smiled at him and he hated to admit it but Marcus was right, she was more relaxed now and not restless and broken like earlier.

…..

Later that evening, Marcus and Veronica were watching a movie as Marcus put his arm around her. She smiled at him and started to take her top off when Marcus touched her arm and she stopped. "What, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just put my arm around you and you take your top off?" Marcus was confused.

"Yeah, I figured you wanna fuck. Might as well since your stuck babysitting me." She tried to take her top off again and he held her hands down at her side. "What the hells wrong with you?"

"You're whats fucking wrong with me! I fucking can't fuck anyone else because I have feelings for you damnit! But you keep making it hard for me to try and tell you because you think all I want is sex and thats not true anymore." Marcus blurted it all out without thinking.

"You couldn't handle consoling me from a nightmare Marcus, you couldn't handle anything serious. And after Ryan, I can't...not with someone like you."

Marcus felt like he had been hit below the belt. He tells her how he feels and she doesn't want anything more than what they have. "You only want to be fuck buddies?" He wanted to make sure he had it right.

"Yes."

* * *

>"You call Ace and tell him to come watch your stupid ass. I'll leave when he gets here." Marcus barged out the front door to have a smoke his ego and feelings hurt. He couldn't continue to be fuck buddies with her after he got the balls to tell her how he felt and he shut her down. This was it, they were done and hopefully he could be able to fuck the first girl he saw back home tonight.<p><p> 


End file.
